


Jealous

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney get jealous when Noah is assigned a new mission with someone else. (This may be rated too high, but I wanted to be safe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

''Hey, Syd. Sydney. Wait up,'' Noah called after her in the parking garage. Jogging the last few yards, he turned her around to face him. ''What's the matter?''

''Nothing,'' she said, not looking at him.

''Nothing? You seem to be pretty upset about nothing, then.''

''You don't see what Sloane's doing, do you?'' She conceded, slouching againt a pillar.

''What are you talking about?''

'''Sending you on a mission, back to Paris, with that rookie. I bet as part of her disguise, she'll wear a brown wig and librarian glasses, too.''

''You're still losing me. It's just a mission.''

''Not to Sloane. To him it's a test. Now that our relationship is out in the open, he's trying to see if he can cause a rift between us. Make us have an argument. To see if we can really keep our personal lives separate from our work lives. What better way to do that than sending you on a mission with a pretty rookie to suduce you -''

''Hey, hey, calm down,'' Noah said, stepping closer to her and lifting up her chin with his finger. ''Do you trust me?''

''Yes,'' she said, not hesitating.

''Then nothing is going to happen. It's just a mission, and you know how difficult I can be on missions. If this really is Sloane's plan, I'll have her regretting she ever accepted the task.''

Sydney smiled and ducked her head, looking back up when Noah pushed her hair behind her ear. ''You can't blame me for being jealous. Think about it. If we do break up, my chances of finding some other guy is slim to none. You, on the other hand, you wouldn't even have to hold up a sign that says 'single', a new girl would just be there.''

Noah lean closer, practically pinning her to the pillar. ''If only you could see yourself through my eyes,'' he whispered huskily in her ear. ''You. Are. The. Most. Beautiful. Woman. In. My. World,'' He said, punctuating each word with a light kiss to her face. He looked deeply in her eyes before finally pressing his lips to hers. ''The only woman in my world.''

Sydney felt her face heating up from the fierce blush that was creeping over her. Unable to meet his heated gaze, she glanced around the parking garage. ''We're still at work, you know,'' she squeeked.

''Well, we're not exactly working now are we. Last I checked, we are entitled to a lunch break. What do you say we go back to that Chinese restaurant with the 'bulletproof boothes'?'' He wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her to his car.

ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS

''Hey,'' Noah said, setting his briefcase down under the desk he shared with Sydney. After Sloane found out about their relationship, somehow all the other agents did as well. As a prank, those said agents moved the things from Sydney's desk over to his. To everyone's surprise, Sydney and Noah took the new arrangement well, and never bothered moving things back to how they were. ''Is Wilson here?''

''Hey.'' Sydney gave him a quick peck on his cheek as he settled in. ''Yeah, but he's in a meeting right now.'' She paused. ''How'd things go?''

''The mission was a success.''

''What about the other thing?''

''You were right. She was being subtle about it, though, up until the end of the mission. She put her hand on my leg - I did mention to you my sunny disposition when I'm working, didn't I?''

''Did it work?''

''Let's just say I think it'll be awhile before she even thinks about moving in on someone else's territory - or dating anyone for that matter.''

Sydney straightened in her chair. ''Good,'' she said getting back to work.

''Good,'' Noah agreed, booting up his computer; and under the cover of the shadows under the desk, he slipped his foot around hers.


End file.
